Historias entrelazadas y balances
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: Sus primeras conversaciones desencadenaron un sentimiento que no pudieron evitar, mas ellas fueron la que dieron el primer paso para florecer aquellos tres romances; diferentes, similares pero a la vez: únicos. [Intercambio Especial Aniversario II del foro Proyecto 1-8 para Scripturiens] [Mimato, Jyouyako y TakeruxJun]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece sino a su respectivos creadores.

Este fic es por el **Intercambio Especial Aniversario II del foro** Proyecto 1-8 para _Scripturiens_.

* * *

**Historias entrelazadas y balances.**

* * *

Salir con la chica que no hacía mucho tiempo estaba enloquecida con su hermano y a la vez era la hermana mayor de uno de sus amigos no era quizá las mejor idea que él hubiese tenido si se ponía a pensar detenidamente.

Salir con una chica que se parecía demasiado a él y a la vez fuese todo su opuesto le hacía sentir un cúmulo de diversas emociones, entre ellas sentirse estúpido, incómodo pero a la vez divertido y entusiasmado. Como ese miedo a las cosas buenas.

Salir justamente con una chica que consideraba como una amiga le era indescifrablemente raro especialmente que a pesar de que tanto él como ella se dieran cuenta de que no tenían muchas cosas en común la compañia del otro les resultara agradable.

Ninguno de los tres pensaba tener esa clase de sentimientos por esas tres muchachas...

Hasta hace unos meses.

**-o-**

Para Jou todo había empezado una tarde en una reunión con el grupo de los niños elegidos (ahora no tan niños) hace unos meses atrás. Mimi había vuelto a Japón con sus padres para re-establecerse en el suelo nipón y todos estaban felices por la noticia. Pudo ver algunos rostros que más que de felicidad eran de aceptación pero eran gestos sinceros así que no le preocupó más. Después de todo ni él mismo era tan apegado a Ken como lo era con Sora, por dar un ejemplo.

Mientras platicaba sobre los exámenes que había tenido con Koushiro sintió algo golpearle la espalda que logró darle un respingo, asustándole por estar distraído.

—¡Davis, eres un tonto! ¡Por tu culpa rompí mis gafas!

—¡Fue sin querer! —se defendió el moreno que usaba los goggles que pertenecieron a Taichi.

—¡Sin querer pero lo hiciste! ¡Y son las únicas gafas que traje! —Miyako casi yacía al borde de la histeria y él, Daisuke y Koushiro eran los más cercanos a esa zona.

Jou quería saber cómo es que Daisuke podía ser el responsable de los anteojos rotos de Miyako pero la respuesta la había encontrado al ver el balón de fútbol en el suelo siendo recogido por Daisuke y el cabello morado de Miyako que se encontraba extrañamente despeinado.

—Oye, Yolei —Jou atrajo la atención de la molesta chica mientras del bolso que llevaba a mano sacaba un estuche de color gris en donde tenía unos anteojos similares a los que llevaba puesto. —Ten, usa los míos, no sé si tenemos la graduación pero creo que podrían servirte.

La chica miró fijamente a Jou, quién no supo interpretarlo como sorpresa o como si tratase de ver nítidamente sus rasgos.

—¡Oh, gracias, Jou-sempai! —la chica se sonrojó completamente y aceptó los anteojos del mayor poniéndoselos luego de haber guardado los suyos rotos en su estuche. Jou era no sólo guapo para ella sino también muy amable.

—No es nada —él le sonrió. —Puedes devolvérmelos cuando mejor te parezca, no hay problema.

—Apenas pueda arreglar los míos te los devuelto, ¡gracias! —ambos se sonrieron. Jou debía admitir que esos anteojos le quedaban mejor que los que usaba ella siempre.

—Sé dónde te los pueden arreglar baratos, también hacen descuentos por si compras unos nuevos.

—¿En serio? ¿Podrías acompañarme? —Jou como respuesta asintió con una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

Y Daisuke al ver que estaban distraídos en la conversación escapó ileso y con su pelota de la ira de la chica.

**-o-**

—¡No! ¿Mis padres no me pueden pasar a buscar? ¿Tú tampoco? ¿Acaso iré caminando a las tres de la madrugada? ¡Me estás tomando el pelo!

Yamato Ishida estuvo a punto de subir de su moto cuando la voz de la chica que consideraba una amiga no muy cercana hizo que se detuviera, la miró con curiosidad. Tenía el cabello despeinado por el viento y el rostro sonrojado, debía admitir que se veía graciosa.

—¡Bueno, entonces iré volando en mi escoba voladora, idiota! —y cortó la llamada, Yamato no pudo evitar cubrir su rostro para reírse.

—¡Oye! —Mimi que estaba a unos pasos de él le enfrentó, con el ceño fruncido. —¡¿De qué te ríes?!

—De ti —contestó simple y llanamente el rubio inclinándose sobre su moto para apoyar los antebrazos en los manubrios.

—¿Cómo qué de mí? No hay nada gracioso en mí —contradijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

Yamato estuvo tentado de decirle que todo en ella era gracioso pero no tenía la plena confianza de hacerlo.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? —cambió el tema, además había escuchado perfectamente que la chica discutía con quién sabe qué por no tener cómo volver a casa.

Mimi contrajo el ceño y asintió, tragándose el orgullo por seguir discutiendo con alguien.

—Bien, te llevo. Ponte el casco —y dicho aquello el rubio tomó su propio casco y se lo tendió.

Mimi tomó el casco algo reticente, mas sabía que no podía quejarse mucho por usar el casco de alguien más. Ya había madurado y sabía que demasiado que justamente Yamato tuviera un gesto amable con ella.

—Uh —murmuró la castaña poniéndose el casco como podía, el rubio sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella para acomodárselo mejor y de paso abrocharlo.

—Listo —dio una leve palmadita sobre el casco haciendo que la castaña resoplara con disgusto. —¿No has traído algún abrigo?

—No, mamá me dijo que llevara pero no le hice caso. No creía que haría tanto frío.

Yamato tan sólo rodó los ojos y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba encima para ponérsela sobre sus hombros. —Ya está, ahora vayámonos.

—¡Oh, espera! —Mimi le tomó de la muñeca cuando éste se dirigía hacia su moto. —¿Vas a manejar así...? No necesito la chaqueta si tú te vas a congelar...

Yamato la miró con una ceja arqueada y asintió. —Sube —usó un tono que no admitía quejas.

Mimi suspiró resignada y se subió detrás del rubio abrazándole para poder sujetarse. Yamato sintió aquello como algo indescriptiblemente raro y hasta acogedor.

**-o-**

Takeru se dejó ver en la sala del departamento de los Motomiya, por lo que sabía Daisuke seguía durmiendo y Jun se encontraba en la sala, viendo la televisión. No había nadie más.

Por lo que, sintiendo algo de confianza se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole. Jun correspondió el gesto.

—Vas a tener que esperar un buen rato a que mi hermano se levante, vino muy tarde ayer —le explicó la mayor. Takeru rió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Me lo imaginaba —musitó en voz baja.

Y en silencio reinó entre ellos, volviéndose incómodo.

—¡Oye! —soltó la muchacha mientras jugaba con el control remoto en sus manos. —¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —aunque aquello ya lo era.

—Claro —asintió el rubio menor, sonriéndole. Sabía muy bien que ni ella ni él soportaban mucho los silencios más si eran incómodos.

—Sabes, escuché que tu hermano estaba saliendo con alguien, ¿eso es cierto?

Takeru guardó silencio unos segundos, pensativo.

—Creo que gusta de alguien pero él es algo vergonzoso para esas cosas —rió un poco. —¿Ya no te gusta? —preguntó con sus manos en sus rodillas.

—Bueno —ella rió, entusiasta, sonrojada y divertida. —Me sigue encantando como chico y cantante, ¡es tan sexy! ¡Y tan talentoso! —para eso Takeru era algo raro pero sonrió porque, ¿qué otro gesto podía hacer? —¿Y a ti qué te gusta hacer, T.K? ¿También tienes algún talento como Matt?

La pregunta no supo interpretarla como un halago o como sentirse como la sombra de su hermano mayor, mas tratándose de Jun y su forma positiva de ser la tomó como una pregunta inocente.

—Pues a mí me gusta el baloncesto y también suelo escribir y leer mucho.

—Oh, ¿así que eres atlético y culto? —la pelirroja le miró sorprendida y él asintiendo, riendo levemente. —¡Qué sorprendente! ¡Ustedes dos son increíbles! Me encantaría que fueran mis hermanos, bueno, tú —rió.

—Ya, Jun. No seas fastidiosa —la voz del menor de los Motomiya se hizo oír mientras despeinaba sus alborotados cabellos de extraños color púrpura.

Jun Motomiya rodó los ojos. —Tienes una increíble habilidad para arruinar los momentos, Dai-chan —canturreó la muchacha.

Daisuke se sonrojó por el apodo infantil, molesto con su hermana. —Ya en verdad que eres molesta —dicho aquello volteó su mirada hacia el rubio. —¿Nos vamos?

—Sí —dijo el rubio levantándose, luego pasó su mirada a la hermana de su amigo. —Hasta luego, Jun.

—¡Hasta luego, T.K!

**-o-**

Mimi Tachikawa alisó mejor la falda que llevaba y tocó la puerta del departamento con cierto nerviosismo, ¡¿nerviosa ella?, ja! Pero ciertamente lo estaba. Era la primera vez que iba al departamento que Yamato Ishida compartía con su padre ella sola; sin Sora, sin Taichi sin Takeru, sola. Y no sabía muy bien cómo el rubio la recibiría en su casa.

Esperó cinco minutos y un Yamato Ishida con el cabello mojado y una toalla sobre la cabeza hizo su aparición.

—¿Mimi? —la miró sorprendido. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería darte ésto —le tendió una pequeña caja con un pañuelo azul adornado encima. Yamato la tomó confundido. —Son unas galletas que te hice por lo...ya sabes, lo de la otra vez —murmuró sonrojada, ¿sonrojada estaba? ¡Por favor!

—No...no tenías que hacerlo... —al menos él parecía más azorado que ella. —Lo hice como amigo...

—¡Y yo te doy unas galletas como amiga! Ahora me voy.. que se me hace tarde y ya caminar por las escaleras es un suplicio, ¿por qué no arreglan el ascensor? ¡Es horrible tener que subir las escaleras de la planta baja al quinto piso!

—¿No te gustaría...? —Mimi le miró con los ojos abiertos, esperando sus palabras antes de retirarse. —Eem, pasa... —se hizo a un lado de la puerta para que la chica pasara.

—¿No estás ocupado...? —éste negó con la cabeza y ella entró al departamento.

—¿Quieres algo para tomar? Siéntete como en casa —dicho aquello le señaló la sala para que se sentara en el sofá.

—Gracias, agua estaría bien —dijo la castaña, sentándose en el sofá de la sala mientras miraba a todos lados como si quisiera encontrar algo que desconocía.

Yamato sirvió agua en un vaso y se lo alcanzó luego se sentó a su lado aún con la caja de galletas en sus manos.

—¿Quieres...compartirlas? No sé...

—Claro —sonrió la chica. —Le pedí ayuda a Sora y Tai para que me dijeran cómo te gustaban.

El rubio sonrió ante las palabras de la chica. —Creo que te habrán quedado excelentes.

Mimi, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, le sonrió animada.

-**o-**

Miyako Inoue ató su cabello en una coleta alta debido al calor y dejó los anteojos de Jou Kido en su estuche para devolvérselos, ahora llevaba sus anteojos grandes de siempre, los cuales sus hermanos mayores siempre bromeaban que parecía la versión femenina/bizarra de Harry Potter.

Sabía que debía cambiar sus anteojos por unos más bonitos pero a ésos ya les tenía cariño y le resultaban más cómodos, ocupaban toda la visión de sus ojos por lo que no debía ir tocándolos hacia arriba o abajo para ver y, aunque nadie le creyera, ella los encontraba muy bonitos.

Bajó hasta la tienda de sus padres y sonrió al ver al chico de cabellos azulados allí mismo, esperando puntual.

—Superior Joe —saludó la joven con una enorme sonrisa. —Aquí tienes tus anteojos, muchas gracias.

El mayor aceptó sus anteojos y sonrió, guardándolos luego en su bolso.

—No es nada, Yolei. ¿Pudiste arreglar tus otras gafas?

—Sí, lo hice. Oye, quería preguntarte algo...

—Dime.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Aparte de sonrojarse la pregunta decidida de la chica lo tomó por sorpresa.

**-o-**

Tres días después Takeru se despidió de su madre con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras iba con ropa deportiva: unos simples tenis, una camiseta y pantalones anchos y oscuros.

Mientras caminaba llevaba su pelota de baloncesto repiqueteándola contra el asfalto, distraído en todo lo demás. Dirigiéndose al departamento de Daisuke Motomiya. Aquél día Hikari no había podido salir porque estaba enferma mientras Iori debía quedarse con su abuelo por nuevas lecciones.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta del departamento se quedó sorprendido por ver a una cabello rojiza que él reconocía, recostada en la pared y sin poder verse su rostro.

—¿Jun? —preguntó Takeru con voz dudosa, acercándose a la chica.

—¡Oh! —la muchacha levantó la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos azules del chico. —¡T.K, hola!

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —interrumpió el chico, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado.

—Oh, nada —ella rió, viéndole de reojo. —Me dejaron...plantada, digamos —ella suspiró. —El chico es un imbécil, pero no estoy mal por eso —movió su mano para sacarle importancia al asunto. —Estaré fuerte, los Motomiya los somos.

Él esbozó una suave sonrisa. Daisuke podría esperarle otro día.

—Te invito un helado, ¿quieres?

Ella rió. —¿Salir con un chico menor, por lástima? —el rubio estuvo a punto de replicar. —¿Por qué no? —se levantó y le tomó del brazo. —¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito?

—Vainilla o chocolate estarían bien.

—A todos nos gusta el chocolate.

**-o-**

—En serio, ¿te gusta éso?

—¿Que me gusta qué, Mimi?

—Lo de viajar al espacio.

Yamato despegó su mirada del libro en sus manos y la miró como si fuese la primera vez en muchos años. —Todos lo sabían.

—Menos yo —replicó la castaña, jugando de manera ociosa el telescopio del rubio en su habitación como si fuese un objeto único.

—Todos sabían que ibas a estudiar repostería menos yo —murmuró el rubio. —Estamos a mano.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo la chica viendo de reojo al rubio, ¿qué podía comentarle que fuese de su mismo interés? No tenía idea y el no tenerla y quedarse en silencio la ponía algo inquieta.

Yamato atravesaba una situación similar mas se excusaba con un libro en sus manos, su celular o sus audífonos para hacerse el distraído y no verse como un tonto.

Con Mimi Tachikawa era todo o nada muchas veces. Ella era...especial a su manera. Y cierta parte de él le gustaba pero no pensaba decírselo.

Por su parte ella estaba dispuesta a descubrir lo que le había atraído de Yamato Ishida luego de haber sido amable con ella y haberla traído a su casa.

—Oye, Matt...

Como toda respuesta Yamato la miró.

—¿Podemos ir a ver las estrellas?

—No veo por qué no...

Mimi sonrió encantada y dio media vuelta para sentarse en la silla del escritorio. Yamato la miró con cierto aire divertido.

**-o-**

Salir con Miyako Inoue era como estar en una montaña rusa. Era disfrutarlo al máximo y maldecir a la vez las imprudencias que hacía.

Y luego de haber salido con ella durante dos semanas podía afirmar que todo lo que había vivido con ella era un torbellino de locura. Miyako era impulsiva, él era muy reflexivo. Ella era muy gritona, él prefería el silencio. Ella era de discutir mucho, él prefería hablar tranquilamente y elegir bien sus palabras. Ella le encantaba llamar la atención, él pasar desapercibido. Ella era apasionada, él trataba de ser completamente racional. Ella muy positiva, él casi fatalista.

La gente lo llamaría balance, otra gente una relación muy "extraña". Él no podía ponerle un nombre.

Y nunca olvidaría aquél día en donde tuvo que recoger con cierto asco y aprensión el cabello morado de ella sobre el váter por haber comido algo que él, le repitió como unas cinco veces, que no comiera que no era muy seguro que lo hiciera. El recuerdo le daba arcadas y en Miyako vergüenza, risa y un cariño infinito por Jou. Y él se sorprendía por cómo era capaz de sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Y la chica le solía repetir que él sería un gran doctor, cuando ella se lo decía él no podía negarlo.

—Ah, perdón, Superior Joe.

—Dime sólo Joe. Y no te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa... sabes que puedes confiar en mí, para eso estoy, ¿no?

—¡Eres tan lindo! —le sorprendía cómo podía cambiar de ánimo tan fácilmente.

**-o-**

—T.K, realmente me gustas.

Si Takeru se hubiera visto el rostro lo hubiese visto completamente rojo.

—¿En serio, Jun? —muy bien, sabía que había hecho una pregunta muy tonta y que muy amablemente su mejor amiga, Hikari, se lo recordaría hasta su tumba.

—Ay, ¿cómo eres capaz de ponerlo en duda, T.K? —la chica frunció el ceño. Pero luego rió. —No seas tan lelo como Davis.

—N-No lo hago —él movió sus manos, algo torpe. Normalmente él no era así pero la situación le hacía sentir de esa forma. —¿Desde cuándo?

—Siempre me has gustado, junto con tu hermano —aclaró la chica, balanceándose sobre el pequeño columpio. —Pero ahora más que antes. ¿Y tú? ¿Yo te gusto?

Indudablemente Jun lo dejaba sin palabras. No pudo evitar reír un poco.

—Sí, tú también me gustas.

—Entonces, ¿somos o no somos novios? —la manera en que hablaba despreocupadamente lo tomó por sorpresa.

Takeru como toda respuesta se inclinó y le besó la comisura de los labios que ella había correspondido. Al siguiente sintió una luz blanca sorprendiéndole

—¡Qué bonitos son! —era difícil saber quién era el más sonrojado de los dos. No esperaba que Hikari Yagami les tomara una foto como si nada y, ¿dónde había salido ella?

Su mejor amiga se reía de ellos y los felicitaba, él estaba con ella y la quería. ¿Daisuke tomaría bien aquello? ¿Pensaría que lo estaba traicionando? Esos pensamientos rondaron en su cabeza unos instantes más hasta sentir los suaves besos de la pelirroja en su mejilla y del flash de la cámara de su mejor amiga.

Tenía la esperanza de poder solucionar ése asunto.

**-o-**

Ser amigo de Mimi Tachikawa y a la vez tener sentimientos por ella no era algo que le gustase hacer, todo lo contrario. Especialmente enamorarse. Ni el mismo sabía cuándo y cómo empezó a tener sentimientos por ella, ¿antes de haberla llevado a su casa, después? Ahora no importaba más, la quería y eso era más que suficiente.

Mimi era dulce, pero tenía su carácter, ese carácter que tanto le gustaba provocar y hacerla sonrojar. Y ella también le gustaba hacerle lo mismo. A veces ella lo molestaba, a veces él, a veces Yamato era el chico frío de antes y ella le daba un abrazo por la espalda. A veces Mimi volvía a ser la princesa caprichosa y él la despeinaba, hacía que volviera a poner los pies en la tierra o le decía alguna frase para molestarla y ruborizarla.

Yamato fue el que empezó a tener esos sentimientos, pero ella fue la que dio el primer paso:

—¡Hey, Matt! Mírame.

Yamato levantó su mirada de su bajo y vio a la chica. Ahora era casi una costumbre verla en su departamento.

—¿Te gusta? —ella dio una gracia vuelta mostrando el vestido blanco y pastel que llevaba puesto.

—Te...te queda bien... —respondió algo sonrojado.

—¿Pero te gusta? —preguntó de nuevo la muchacha.

—Lo importante es que a ti te guste.

—Pero quiero que a ti también te guste.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería estar linda para ti.

Yamato aguardó silencio y ella se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado, se inclinó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios para luego levantarse.

—Me tengo que ir. Espero que mañana puedas responderme mejor —dicho aquello fue saliendo de la habitación del rubio.

—¡Mimi, espera! —se levantó presuroso, dejando el bajo sobre su cama y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la castaña.

—También me gustas —confesó, notoriamente nervioso.

—Yo nunca dije que me gustaras —aclaró la chica, y ante la mirada confundida y casi molesta del rubio rió. —Estaba mintiendo.

**-o-**

Las festividades de verano habían llegado al fin, y sin duda todo el grupo de niños elegidos con Jun incluída lo estaban festejando muy bien, entre risas y conversaciones. Algunas conversaciones más fuertes que otras...

—¿Cómo? —Daisuke miró a su hermana y luego a Takeru, luego a Takeru y después a su hermana. —¿Cómo que están juntos? —el joven Motomiya estaba que casi se desmayaba mientras miraba a la pareja que tenían sus manos entrelazadas. No sabía a quién maldecir, problablemente a ambos, y a quién golpear... bueno, ése sin duda le tocaba al rubio.

—Ay, Davis. No te hagas, ya te lo dije. T.K y yo estamos saliendo. Hace semanas. ¡Él es tan lindo, y caballeroso, y divertido, atento! Básicamente todo lo que tú no.

—Oh, no digas eso, Jun. Sigue siendo tu hermano y mi amigo... —Takeru como siempre ocupando el rol de mediador,

—Tú no eres mi amigo, aprovechado —Daisuke se alejó del rubio como si éste fuera a robarle. Primero Hikari y ahora su hermana, ¿qué más iba a reclamar como suyo? ¡Y su hermana! Una asaltacunas, ¿estaba tan desesperada con salir con un Ishida que salió con Takeru? ¡No tenía explicación, para nada!

—Davis, quiero a tu hermana, en serio...

_«Oh, no. No la cara de perrito triste...»_ pensó Daisuke observando los ojos celestes del chico. Tenía ganas de decir algo como "Cuando Kari me rechazó yo no me tiré a Tai" pero no era tan idiota y si lo decía seguro Jun era capaz de mandarle una patada voladora.

—¿Entonces no nos molestarás, Davis? —habló su hermana. Daisuke los miró a ambos fijamente como si quisiera encontrarle la quinta pata al gato.

—Bueno, no. Pero ésto les costará...

—¡Eres un...!

Y Jun dijo una palabrota que hizo que Takeru no supiera qué decir.

—¿Ya solucionaron todo? —preguntó Hikari acercándose a la pareja mientras en sus manos sostenía su cámara de siempre.

—Si, espero que se comporte o ya verá ese tonto —dijo Jun mirando a lo lejos, sujetando el brazo del rubio mientras éste reía. Jun le transmitía mucho buen humor.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver que no haga tonterías —les guiñó un ojo a ambos. —Nos vemos.

Takeru le sonrió radiante a su amiga y Jun hizo una mueca con sus labios.

—No seas celosa, ella es mi mejor amiga... —Jun asintió, casi solemne, lo que logró que él se riera.

—Eso espero...

—Ni hace falta —y le dio un suave beso en sus labios mientras caminaban por los puestos que habían entre ellos.

—Dios Santo... —a unos metros de allí Yamato Ishida miraba casi pasmado a su hermano y a su ex-acosadora. —Aún no me lo creo... —pestañeó para sacarse la imagen de su cabeza. —Mientras lo quiera y no lo use para llegar a mí, estaremos bien.

—Eso es casi tan ególatra —murmuró Mimi, con esa típica sonrisa socarrona y alegre de siempre. El rubio arqueó una ceja, divertido y puso sus manos en los hombros ajenos.

—Sigue sorprendiéndome... —dijo apoyando parte de su cabeza sobre la de ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿En serio? —ella rió. —¿Después de lo nuestro? —preguntó divertida. El rubio le besó la sien.

—Aún me sigo sorprendiendo con nosotros, ¿sabes?

Ella sonrió, sintiendo un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

—Y aún queda muchas más cosas por descubrir... —ella asintió con la cabeza. —Como esa canción que no me quieres mostrar.

—Hay sorpresas que deben esperar, Mimi...

—Aah —ella hizo una mohín con sus labios. —Odio esperar —como toda respuesta la besó en la coronilla.

—¡Hey, ganador! —Yamato rodó los ojos al oír la voz de Taichi quién venía acompañado por Sora y Koushiro, quiénes se miraban con expresiones que casi parecían decir "él es así y no tiene remedio". —Hasta Joe tiene a Yolei, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto... —luego miró a Sora, divertido.

—Tai...

—¿Qué? —el castaño se hizo el inocente. —Seríamos mejor pareja.

Más atrás venían Miyako junto con Jou, Iori y Ken quienes conversaban sobre los puntos interesantes y habían aprendido a llevarse mejor.

—Ya quisieras —la voz de Miyako se hizo oír mientras tomaba el brazo de Jou. Ella iba a defender su relación con Jou con uñas y dientes, y era algo que él no dudaba. —Joe y yo somos una gran pareja.

Jou sonrió, entre avergonzado y alegre.

—Yolei, por favor... —el mayor del grupo colocó su mano sobre los mechones morados, haciendo que ésta riera.

—Bien, no diré nada, pero sólo si admites que tengo razón —él suspiró, haciéndose el derrotado.

—Lo somos y tienes razón —y ella encantada se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios ante la mirada de todos los demás y dejando completamente rojo a un pobre Jou Kido.

Miyako sin duda desequilibraba su vida y a la vez le daba un nuevo sentido. Y ella sentía a alguien que era capaz de quererla, soportarla y estar siempre apoyándola, lo que más necesitaba y quería.

Todo estaba perfectamente balanceado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Bueno, he aquí el fic! Espero les guste, especialmente a Riens. Debo decir que empecé con el fic unos, cuatro días antes, creo, del 23 pero borré, cambié ideas unas cuantas veces y por eso he tardado. Y entre el 23 y 24 que quería terminar el fic ni pude estar cómoda en la pc -no fics, no rol, no series, tristeza for me (?)-. Espero que las tres parejas te hayan gustado, aunque tienen sus cosas en común, eso es algo de lo que me daba cuenta mientras más seguía escribiendo xD Y quise hacerlo no muy largo pero me pasa que me extiendo, mi teclado ha aguantado mucho (?). No sé si manejé bien a Jun, creo que me ha salido más tranqui, y no creo que sea por influencia de T.K o culpa de Matt que la enloquece (?). Pero bueno, eso es algo que se sabrá (?).

Así que sin más, ¡saludos a todos!


End file.
